DNRCT-TV
History 'DNRCT-TV '''Riverdale, Oreconsin opened it's doors July 15th, 2015 on channel 30 to allow the general public to have their own TV Shows. Dahrconian Supreme Court Ruling Tuesday May 26th, 2015 was a landmark day in Dahrconia, when the Supreme Court by a vote of 7 to 0 ruled that naturism was not pornography. This ruling made it possible for non sexual displays of nudity to exist. And with the ruling, DNRCT was able to allow a TV show to run on the channel without fear or retribution from the government. Public Access Anticipation The second a public access studio was announced, people from all over Riverdale County and the Spyder Valley started submitting ideas for TV Shows. Hopefully once all ideas are in, a decent amount of time can be filled in. At 1 PM Western Dahrconian Time, the first official show broadcast on DNRCT-TV. The show that aired was Book Talk Starring Berkley Haynes III. The show focused directly on old books from the 1800's and on. DNRCT Screen Shots This is a selection of screen shots from shows featured on DNRCT. Book_Talk.png|Title Screen for Book Talk. DNRCTendslate.png|After Hours Slate for DNRCT-DT Day of Anpanman An announcement was made that The Day of Anpanman was possibly coming back in late November, the Spyder Valley Translator District launched a small campaign to get Day of Anpanman back. The campaign started simply with this on screen slate. Day of Anpanman 2015 Upon announcement of the "urgent setup plans" The Spyder Valley Translator District board members placed a call to Kenji Yukimura in regards to the return of the DoA. The board in a statement elated to the fact there was interest in seeing at least one viewing of the DoA. "''We believe the people of The Spyder Valley should experience the Day of Anpanman one time in order to get a true sense of how the show made it's impact within Japan. and to those who saw the DoA over the affiliates who carry Asahi Kokusai and Aso Broadcasting Systems programming. And in the interest of having this come to live, the board of directors for the district placed a call to Mr. Kenji Yukimura, and asked him if there was anything we could do on our end to assist in the return of the DoA." The call was completed at about 3:45 PM Western Dahrconian time. In the call it was decided that programming on ABS would feature Anpanman prominently on that day, but would also allocate half-hour time slots for its other programs. However Kenji gave his blessing to DNRCT to run their own Day of Anpanman. Once the call completed, district board members came together to begin hammering out the details. Show Structure. At 9 AM Western Dahrconian time, the show begins. During the airing, a glitch happened causing an audio de sync that lasted the whole broadcast. ABS_Anpanman_teaser.png|ABS Teaser Spyder_Valley_Anpanman_1.png|DNRCT Coming Soon Slate Anpanman_3..png|First Announcement Slate Anpanman_4..png|Second Announcement Slate Category:Channel 30 Category:Oreconsin Category:Riverdale Category:Spy Category:Spyder Valley Translator District Category:Public Access Category:Day of Anpanman participants Category:Television channels and stations established in 2015 Category:Sovereignty of Dahrconia Category:Portville